To Tame A Rose
by oddment1
Summary: Harleen Quinzel has completely reformed and is never going back to The Joker. Will the red headed object of her desire turn over a new leaf?


My name is Harleen Quinzel. If you would have thought that I was going to say that my name was Harley Quinn, then you would have been dead wrong. I haven't called myself that in over two months now. As far as I am concerned, the woman that I used to be is dead. There is no way that I am going back to Arkham. I have done as much as I can to distance myself from that old wretched life. I am wearing my hair straight and slightly longer now and I am wearing silver glasses. I have an average build and average C-cup breasts which suited be well for all of the training I have had as a gymnast. Surprisingly, Mister Bruce Wayne has given me an entry-level position at his company. I guess that he is a sucker for second-chance cases.

The biggest change in my life if that I am through with certain green haired clowns forever. I am sure that you know who I am talking about. I was a fool to think that he cared for me. I kept going back back to that nut even though he constantly abused me and almost killed me once. However, I am a lot wiser now and I know him for that psychotic murderer that he is. I am never going back to him again.

However, I know that there is one person who cares for me and loves me. I know that I put her through torture each time that I went back to laughing boy. I hope that I can pay her back some day. I am hoping that we can have a life together in the future. There is a problem. The red haired young lady that I am talking about is Pamela Isley who some people call Poison Ivy. I usually call her Red. I hope that I can convince her to take up the life that I have now. It is essential for my happiness. Maybe I shouldn't love women the way that I love her, but I can't help it. Right now, I am sitting on a park bench with my eyes closed after work so I can figure out what to do. When I am distracted by a certain shadow approaching me, I do not have to open my eyes to know who it is. I have seen this shadow many times before after all. This is the first time that I have seen this shadow that it hasn't freaked me out. I am pretty sure that sitting on a park bench isn't against the law.

"Hello, Batman," I casually greeted him with my eyes still closed.

"How are you doing, Ms. Quinzel?" He replies gruffly.

"I'm just thinking about the future," I sigh as I finally decide to open my eyes. "I don't know what I'll do if I can't convince Red to take the same path I have taken."

"If you can't then I don't think anyone can," Batman advised. "Just talk to her."

"That is the only thing that I can do," I sigh as I start walking towards her greenhouse.

I really couldn't pay attention to the path I was taking to get to Red's greenhouse. I was too busy with all of the thoughts on my mind. All I could think about were Pam's plans and whether or not I was in them. When I got to Pam's place, I knew she was home because a red rose was sticking up in her front yard. If she had not been home, it would have been white. I took the key she had given me let myself in.

When I got into the house, it looked like the lights were turned off. I looked around me to see if the woman of my dreams was home while my eyes adjusted the darkness.

"Are you here, Red?" I asked to the emptiness. "We need to talk."

I was beginning to wonder if I had misunderstood Pam's signal when a green vine grabbed my right wrist which caused me to drop my purse in shock. I was about to utter some protest until I heard footsteps approach.

"I think that you will be more comfortable without this jacket," a pretty voice said from behind me. The vine let go of my hand and sank to the floor so Pam could take off my blazer and drop it to the floor.

I lost the ability to speak when a pair of slender hands started rubbing my breasts from behind over the white shirt I was wearing.

"Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly," a sultry voice whispered in my ear causing me to gasp in shock and delight.

All I could to was moan while the hands continued to possess me for the next few minutes. That was when Pam upped the ante by nibbling on my right ear as well as tweaking my nipples which made me scream.

"RED, I LOVE YOU!"

Red dropped her hands for a second and appeared to think. I knew what she was thinking about because we had done it before.

"Harl..." Red started to ask.

"I know what you're thinking because we have done it before," I explained. "You don't have to ask permission. I trust you. I'll love whatever you do to me."

"Now," Red spoke to the vine which caused the vine to approach me.

The vine snaked its way under my long red skirt. The vine wrapped its way around and around my legs which made me feel like I was going to lose my mind. Eventually, the vine found its target by working it way under my panties and digging its way into my pussy. Not only was Pam rubbing my breasts and nibbling my ear, the vine was acting as a second lover by quickly moving in and out of my vagina. This was kind of like those hentai videos I saw on the Internet where a girl would get raped by a tentacle. I knew that I wouldn't last much longer.

"RED, I'VE NEVER FELT ANYTHING LIKE THIS! AAAAAHHH! I THINK I'M GOING TO..."

I then let a scream that filled the greenhouse while arching my back. I let out a lot of fluid that ran down my skirt. Only then did the vine release me and retreat to some unknown location.

"I soiled my dress," I complained to my lover.

"Well, I'll wash it for you, but it might take a while," Pam replied with a giggle and an evil smirk to her face.

I wondered if I should continue to let Pam run the show or should I take over.


End file.
